Memories
by SHauthor
Summary: It's been a few years since Blaine graduated from High School.  Few years later, Blaine is a big time doctor and loving it!But, something's missing on the inside and it's going to show up,hurt and wounded,in the E.R.   Well, last chapter's up. Enjoy!
1. Empty Feeling

Well, this is my first Glee fan fiction; I'm very open to criticism. Hope you enjoy! And please review, they help me think and make me extremely happy!

I don't own Glee

"Okay, now Mrs. Johnson, just take this pill twice a day every week for exactly 2 months," Blaine said, signing the prescription. "Just get it in the pharmacy on the upper floor and tell the doctor I sent you. Okay?"

"Yes Dr. Anderson," she said, giving him a smile. "Thank you."

"Now, tell your grandkids hi for me," Blaine said politely, beginning to walk out the room.

"I will," she said, waving good bye.

Blaine closed the door and sighed happily. This was definitely worth it, Blaine thought, but, why does it feel as if I'm missing something. He shook his head and shrugged. Now that he's finished his clinic duty early on in the week, he can focus on his other cases.

He got onto the elevator and headed for his office. He smiled, took a seat in his computer chair and looked at his desk, making sure that everything was completely organized. He saw his old Warblers photo and his smile grew. Oh how I miss singing, he thought.

Blaine grabbed the photo and stared at it intently trying to name everybody. There's David," he began. "Wes, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Andrew, and Flint." He looked at a tall brunette standing in the middle with their shoulders around each other. Now who is this again? He slowly began to go over all of the names in his mind before he was distracted by the speakers.

"Dr. Jameson, Dr. Evergreen, and Dr. Anderson, please report to the E.R. We have a Code Red! Dr. Jameson, Dr. Evergreen, and Dr. Anderson, please report to the E.R. immediately!"

Blaine dropped his photo as the glass gently broke. He jumped up and made a run for it. He couldn't take the elevators now, so he quickly ran for the stairs, the two other doctors already halfway down. Code red, he thought, it must have been a horrible car accident. He slammed open the door as he rushed out of the stairway.

He started muttering to himself about not getting enough exercise. All of the other doctors were already there. Blaine sighed and tapped Dr. Evergreen's shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Well Anderson," she began, she never called anybody by their first name, if she did, then it would've meant that she was angry at you. "The ambulances haven't arrived yet." Blaine internally groaned. "So, I suggest you take of your extremely clean white coat and put this on." She handed Blaine a green gown and walked outside to await the ambulances with Dr. Jameson.

Blaine rolled his eyes and quickly threw it on, running outside. "Blaine," Dr. Jameson said. "I'll take the first and second ambulance. Angel said she'd take care of the third and fourth. You can go ahead and take care of the fifth and sixth."

"Wait a second," Blaine said. "How many ambulances are there?"

"There's eight with at least one seriously injured in each and one that's only been bruised."

"Who's taking the other two then," Blaine asked.

"I've asked Dr. Flores to get them, she should be here soon," Dr. Evergreen said quickly.

Blaine froze for a second. "We all have four people to take care of each," Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Dr. Evergreen said, coming to the same conclusions. "Where are the other doctors?"

Dr. Jameson smiled playfully. "They're not here. If you guys are overwhelmed, I would be happy to take some of your patients off of your hands."

"Like heck I would," Dr. Evergreen said.

Blaine laughed. "This should be fun."

"Good," Dr. Jameson said, grinning.

Suddenly, the ambulances came running down the street as Dr. Flores came running out. "You get the last ones," Dr. Evergreen said, as she began to run towards the stopping ambulances.

One of the medics quickly rushed the two of his bruised patients into the E.R. he walked beside the two other patients. "Details," he said to one of the medics.

"This one is comatose doc," he said. The guy had short blonde hair, blood covered his face.

"He's suffered third degree burns, my god," Blaine said. "Take him to a room quickly; I'll be there as soon as possible."

Blaine turned to the other medic. The patient looked slightly familiar. His eyes were wide open, his greenish bluish eyes showing great terror. His shirt was covered in blood, but his face remained safe, but covered in ash. "You'll be ok," Blaine whispered.

"He was one of the passengers. He's in shock. We've given him some morphine along the way to stop him from screaming. He's fine but he's suffered some burns in his arms."

"Take him to curtain two," he said quickly. He rushed into the room which held the other victim.

Blaine looked up at the medic and he simply shook his head. He slowly approached the body and looked at the clock. "Time of death," he sighed, controlling himself. "Twenty two hundred hours exactly."

He then rushed out of the room and ran to his other patient. "Okay, let me take a look at you please," he said.

The man slowly sat down and leaned back into his cot. He gulped and showed Blaine his arms. Blaine gently took his arms and inspected him. "They're not too bad," Blaine said, giving him a warm smile.

He grabbed some gel and gently massaged in onto his arms. He then wrapped bandages around his arms and made sure it would hold.

"Thank you," the patient whispered.

Blaine shook his head," It's not problem. Now go ahead and lie down and take a rest. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Yes Doctor," he said. He began to lie down.

Blaine began to run to his other patients but quickly turned around. "Excuse my manners," he said, walking backwards. "My name is Dr. Anderson, what's yours?"

The patient slowly rose up his head and gave him a grin. "My name's Kurt," he said. "Kurt Hummel."

And that's when it hit Blaine Anderson.

Do you hate it? Do you like it? Please review! Reviews make my day!

P.S. Sorry for the cliffy!


	2. Bells and Bad News

Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I just loved them! Thanks to LilyMarianaEvansPotter, Coffeeeeeholic, XxKlaineforeverxX, and Bubbles998 for the first of my reviews!

Ok…so…it's 12:16 midnight here as I begin the story…so please bear with me, it may or may not be short depending on whether I fall asleep…if I do and am not able to upload it tomorrow…I'm very sorry…but I'll try to update every single day…

Enjoy! And remember, please review!

Kurt Hummel, Blaine thought. Now why does his name sound so familiar? Kurt. Hummel. Why does his name ring tons of bells in my mind?

"Anderson," Dr. Evergreen yelled out. "Snap out of it!"

Blaine shook his head and ran to her side. "What do you need help with," he quickly said.

She gritted her teeth. "Go get me an O.R., stat Anderson," she said as she applied pressure onto a guy's chest.

"Sure," he said, already running. He picked up the phone. "I need an O.R., stat. This is an order from Dr. Evergreen."

"Yes sir," the doctor responded.

He quickly hung up and grabbed some bandages and some alcohol and ran to his other bruised patients. Dr. Evergreen and Dr. Jameson had started running for the Operating Rooms so the E.R. silenced a bit.

Blaine gestured for his bruised up patient to sit. She did and gently rubbed her temples. "That was such a hard hit," she muttered.

"Tell me what happened," Blaine whispered as he gently prepared to clean her wound. "This may sting a bit."

She groaned in pain as the alcohol touched her shoulders. "We were just out celebrating Kurt and Jason's 2 year anniversary," she muttered as Blaine wrapped bandages around her shoulder. There was that name again and tons of bells rang around his head. "It happened so fast. Jason was driving down the road, then wham! The two cars hit as we were both driving at around fifty five miles per hour!"

"Then," she continued. "I woke up, upside down. And oh my god, I can still hear Kurt screaming as he tried to wake up Jason." She paused for a second. "What happened to him anyways? Is he ok?"

Blaine looked at her straight into her eyes. "Do you mind describing him?"

She hesitated. "He has short blonde hair and nice hazel eyes."

"And your boyfriend," he asked, patting the bandages gently.

"Um," she thought about it for a second. "I don't want to go into much detail, but he has brown hair and light brown eyes. His name is Finn Hudson."

Blaine paused and hesitated. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "But I'm sorry to say that Jason is dead."

Her hands came up on her mouth and she quietly screamed. "Have you told Kurt yet? Oh my god, he's going to be so…" She didn't finish her sentence. "Tell me how Finn is please."

"Well," Blaine began. "He's not my patient; I'd have to call Dr. Jameson and Dr. Evergreen. Why don't you lie down and rest for a bit. I'll go and call them as soon as they get out of the O.R."

"Thank you doctor," she said, worry filled her brown eyes.

"Rachel," a deep voice said. The curtain quickly moved to the left and a tall guy, who Blaine suspected was Finn, appeared and quickly hugged her. "Oh my god Rachel, I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I'm so glad you're ok too Finn," she said. She pulled out of his hug and made him sit down. "Finn, Jason's dead."

Finn froze. "You're not serious are you?"

Tears began to stroll down Rachel's eyes. "Yes, I'm serious Finn."

Finn began to rub her shoulders. "Rachel," Blaine asked.

"Yes," she asked, looking up, her eyes all red and puffy.

"Just call for me if you guys have any questions and concerns and if you have any pain, okay?"

"Yes Doctor."

Blaine smiled and left the couple alone. Then it hit him. Finn and Rachel, now where did he remember those names from? Come on Blaine, think! You have every single disease memorized but you can't even remember why those freaking names are so familiar! He groaned and walked to the front desk.

"Jane," he muttered. "Page me when any of my patients call for me, all right?"

"Yes sir," a petite girl said.

He slowly began to head for the elevator. But, he had passed before Kurt's room and couldn't resist and went in. "Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?"

Kurt rose up and gave him a small smile. "I'm doing pretty well actually," he said, smiling. "The morphine the nurse gave me helped a lot."

Blaine sighed; he knows he has to tell him. He went and sat on Kurt's bed and looked at him straight in the eyes. He's done this many times before, but why is it so hard to tell this stranger that his boyfriend had died? He just met him, but why does it feel as if they'd met before? Why is his name so familiar?

"I have some bad news Kurt," he began.

Kurt looked up at him, his smile slowly fading. Blaine hesitated and couldn't continue as he drowned in his eyes. "Yes Dr. Anderson, tell me, what is it?"

Blaine snapped out of it. "I'm so sorry Kurt," he whispered. "But…"

"But what," Kurt said, now with no emotion at all. "Tell me," he screamed, tears slowly flowing down his face.

"J…Ja…Jason's d…dead," he stuttered.

Kurt froze and held his breath, waiting for the punch line. "You're joking right," he whispered so silently that Blaine could barely hear it.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he said.

"Oh my god," he breathed out. "Oh my god, oh my god."

Kurt began to tremble as tears flowed down more and more. He then reached out and gave Blaine a hug, crying onto him. "Don't let go," Kurt whispered. "I need someone to hold on to right now."

Blaine could feel the tears go through his lab coat and onto his white button up shirt. He shivered at the touch of him and hugged him back and gently rubbed his back. "I won't let go Kurt, I promise, I won't let go."

And somehow, this felt right to Blaine.

So…

-puppy dog eyes-

What do you think? Please, please review. Reviews make me absolutely happy!


	3. Reunion

Hey guys! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far…but I won't know that for sure unless you review –wink, wink-

I just checked my e-mail and saw how many people have added my story on story alert and favorite story…well…THANK YOU GUYS!

I'm so sorry I couldn't update by the way, my doc manager up loader wouldn't work :(

Hahaha, well, I don't own Glee of course! But I do own Dr. Jameson and Dr. Evergreen…ha-ha, well; I'll just stop now so you can read!

Why does hugging this stranger feel so right, Blaine thought? He gently patted Kurt's back and murmured comforting words. "I'm so sorry Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt sniffled and came out of the hug, his eyes filled with sorrow and his face looked devastated. "Thank you," he simply said, wiping his eyes.

"Your welcome," was all Blaine could say. He grabbed a piece of tissue and gave it to Kurt.

Kurt gently began to wipe his eyes. "Do…do you mind if I go see his body," Kurt stuttered.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't mind, but we have to wait until the nurses clean up the room. In the mean time, why don't we get you some coffee?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "That would be great."

He smiled back and said," Hold on" as he got him a wheelchair.

As soon as Blaine came back in with a wheel chair, Kurt looked at him. "You're not serious are you?"

All Blaine could do was chuckle as he carried Kurt, bridal style, onto the wheel chair. He began to push him slowly down the cafeteria.

"How long have you been a doctor," Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine hasn't been asked that question for a long time. "Let's see," he muttered. "I don't know the exact number, five…six years perhaps?"

"Oh," Kurt said. He sighed. "Dr. Anderson…"

"Call me Blaine," he murmured.

Kurt coughed. "Blaine, why do you seem so familiar to me?"

That got Blaine's attention. "I've been wondering the same exact thing."

They stopped for a second as Kurt looked up at Blaine, their eyes meeting. Blaine's breath was taken away at the sight of him and he almost, almost remembered who he was. That was of course, until they were overwhelmed by a bunch of people.

"Kurt," a woman half screamed as she came running towards them. It was a tall lean, dark colored woman with long, wavy brown hair. A man, short blonde hair and a slightly large mouth, followed close behind.

The woman rushed beside them and hugged Kurt gently. "Mercedes," Kurt groaned. "You're causing me more pain!"

The woman, Mercedes, let go and the blonde guy simply patted Kurt's shoulders. "Guys," Kurt said," this is Dr. Blaine Anderson."

"The name's Sam," the blonde said, shaking Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked at Mercedes, her eyes were wide, as if she just remembered something, but quickly recovered. "I'm Mercedes," she said. "It's very nice to see you again."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mercedes' smile slowly faded. "Oh, never mind," she said. She quickly turned to Kurt. "How are you honey?"

Kurt's eyes began to fog up as tears slowly ran down. "Jason's dead," he whispered.

Blaine grabbed a napkin from his coat and handed it to him. He gently wiped away his tears and put it in his pocket. Mercedes had her hands on her mouth and Sam hugged her by her shoulders. "Oh, my poor Kurt," she said.

"I'm so sorry man," Sam said.

"Here," Blaine said. "Let's get you guys back into curtain two and you guys can talk privately there." He began to push him back.

"It's so late Mercedes," Kurt said," and you were willing to come."

Mercedes sadly smiled at him. "Anything for my little Kurtie."

Kurt smirked slightly and Blaine dropped him off, carrying him back into his bed and setting two chairs into his room. "Kurt, I'll go ahead and get you a room for observations, but for now, just stay in the curtain," he said, beginning to leave, but remembered something. "What kind of coffee did you want again?"

"Non-fat Grande mocha," he murmured.

Blaine looked at the three friends sadly and slowly walked to the front desk. "Get a room upstairs for Mr. Kurt Hummel. He needs to stay for a while for observations," he said.

"Yes doctor."

He then began his walk for the cafeteria. Why am I so familiar with these people? What am I not remembering? Before he reached the cafeteria, four people rushed in quickly holding balloons and flowers. One was in a wheel chair, two of them were blonde, and one was a Latin looking tall woman. "Doctor, doctor," one of the blondes yelled to him.

Blaine walked towards them. "May I help you?"

"We're looking for Kurt Hummel," the Latina said.

"Oh, my patient," he said. "He'll be upstairs in room 203."

"Thanks doc," the man in the wheelchair said.

They began to run, leaving Blaine thinking about his friends. A lot of people really care about him, he thought, smiling. But then it slowly faded. What about his old friends? He hasn't called them in months. Maybe I should, just to at least hear their voices. He shrugged and headed to the cafeteria and ordered Kurt's Non-Fat Grande Mocha.

Blaine then began to ascend up stairs on the elevator. He slowly opened the door and found all of Kurt's companions surrounding him and comforting him as he cried his heart out. "Dr. Anderson," said a girl behind him. It was Rachel.

"Oh, hello," he muttered.

"Are you going to go in," she asked curiously.

Blaine hesitated. He looked down at the coffee and then up to her face. "Here," he said, handing her Kurt's coffee, "go and give it to Kurt and tell him to rest easy."

"Of course doctor," she said, holding the cup of coffee. "But are you sure you don't want to check on him?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight." And with that, he began to walk towards his office, feeling Rachel's stare behind him.

Rachel shook her head and walked inside. "Kurtie," she said, smiling and handing him his coffee. "Dr. Anderson told me to give you this cup of coffee and to rest."

Kurt smiled up at her. "Of course," he said, grabbing the coffee from her hands. He stared into the cup and took a sip.

"So, how are you doing Kurt," Artie said.

"Well, I'm fine, now that you all are here," he said.

"That's good Kurt, I'm glad you're slowly coping," Quinn said.

"Our poor little Kurt," Santana said, gently putting her hands on Kurt's forehead.

"Poor Kurtsie," Brittany said.

Kurt sighed. "Well, with all the pity aside, how's everybody? It's been a months since I've talked to any of you, aside from Finn and Rachel of course."

Quinn began to glow. "I thought this would be a pretty bad time to ask you, but Kurt, will you plan my wedding?"

Kurt's face lit up. "Of course, I would love to!" He took another sip of his coffee. "Who are you getting married to?"

There was silence before Artie spoke up. "Me," he said, grinning, as if he was the happiest man on earth. "I proposed to her yesterday."

"He proposed inside our old Glee choir room after my students' glee practice," Quinn said, smiling happily.

The whole room began to chuckle and began to applause. "Awe," Mercedes said. "That's so darn cute!"

Kurt squealed slightly. "You guys will be so cute together!"

"I know right," Brittany said, smiling.

Kurt sighed and Rachel could feel that he was tired. "Okay guys, let's all leave Kurt so he can go to sleep. We can come back tomorrow. In the mean time, let's go across and get hotel rooms. I hear that they have fantastic dinner shows at night," Rachel said, grinning.

Everybody laughed and each gave Kurt a hug and a pat on the hug before leaving him. "Thank you guys for being here for me," he whispered silently as the door closed.

Well, what do you guys think? Please, please review. I love to hear you guys comment! And criticism is always welcome!


	4. I Wonder

Well guys…there were barely any reviews for the previous chapter…so…I really hope that this one is better….review please….

So…enjoy…

Blaine's eyes slowly opened as the light from the sun went through his curtains. "I seriously need to get better material," he muttered. He sat up and yawned, getting ready to go back to work. He stood up, took a quick shower, and threw on a light green button up shirt and black pants. He combed his hair a bit and ran down stairs, grabbing his black blazer and his suitcase.

He grabbed his car keys and walked out, heading straight to the hospital. He then thought about last night. "I wonder if they got my message and come," he thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Blaine looked down at the broken glass and started to curse himself for breaking a perfectly good picture frame. He began to clean up the broken shards and gently picked up the picture and sat down. _

_ He looked at the picture and David and Wes caught his attention. My best friends, yet, I haven't heard from them in months. He lifted his eyes from the picture and spotted the telephone. Should I call them? _

_ Yes, I should. He picked up the phone but stopped. I have no idea what their phone numbers are. Oh how wonderful. He dialed the front desk. "Hello Dr. Anderson," a girl said through the phone. _

_ "Do you mind searching for two phone numbers for me Sarah," he asked, still staring at the picture._

_ "Sure," she said. "What are their full names?"_

_ "David and Wes," he said, putting the picture down. "I'm not quite sure about their last name though."_

_ "Dr. Anderson, do you know how many Wes and David's there are in America alone?"_

_ Blaine rolled his eyes. "Go to the Dalton Academy web site. Then click Warblers and then find the older teams and search for them. They should have their bio there."_

_ There were some fast clicking noises on Sarah's end. "Got it."_

_ "Ok," Blaine said, getting a piece of paper and a pen. "What is it?"_

_ "It says here that David and Wes are rooming together in New York while they direct and produce a new play called "Memories". They're both married and have kids, but usually travel together at least once a year to produce and direct their new play around the world. They'll only be here for two more weeks," she said._

_ Blaine sighed. "I wanted to know their phone numbers Sarah."_

_ "Oh," she muttered. "Right." There were some more clicking noises. "Call 555-6095."_

_ "Okay, thanks Sarah," he muttered, writing down the number._

_ "No problem doctor, got to go," she said, hanging up._

_ Blaine hesitated for a moment, but dialed the number. There was no answer so he waited as the phone said," This is Wes and this is David! We're not here right now, but leave your name and number and these two Warblers will call you back as soon as possible!"_

_ "David, Wes," he began slowly. "This is Blaine Anderson. I haven't seen you guy in a while and I heard you two were in New York. So, I was wondering if you two could stop by Rite Hospital and we could have some coffee or something. Hope you two can come."_

_ And with that, Blaine hung up and sighed, staring at the mysterious boy who had his arms around Blaine and kissing him on the cheek in the picture._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
><em>Blaine quietly parked his car in the parking lot and slid his ID in the time card. He walked in and headed straight up stairs into his office.

Kurt opened his eyes and he sat up quickly. Did last night really happen? Is Jason really dead? He closed his eyes and opened them. Kurt slowly looked at his arms and saw the bandages that Dr. Anderson had put on them. "It did happen and Jason is really dead," he whispered, tears slowly dripping down.

He wiped his tears away and his train of thought went somewhere else. Why does Dr. Anderson seem so familiar to me; especially when he stayed there with me, just keeping his arms around me? Why did it feel right? Why did it seem as if we fit together?  
>Shaking his head, Kurt sighed and looked at the clock beside the television. It was only 7:30. He shrugged and tried to find the remote, but suddenly, he heard somebody singing.<p>

"If you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know," the voice sang outside his room. He guessed that it was probably Finn and the rest of his friends would sing along later on, but, the song had ended as his door opened.

Blaine walked in holding two cups of coffee. "Oh, good morning Kurt," he said, surprised. "I just came to drop off some coffee."

"Thank you," Kurt said as Blaine handed him his coffee.

Blaine smiled and began to walk out. "Wait, please stay doctor."

He paused and turned around, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Remember, it's Blaine."

Kurt laughed. "Of course," he muttered.

"So, any reason for me to stay," he asked as Kurt drank his coffee. Kurt froze as the coffee cup touched his lips. "Is there something wrong with your coffee," Blaine asked worriedly.

He shook his head in amazement. "No, that's just it. You know my coffee order?"

Blaine twirled his cup in his hands and blushed. "Yeah, I remembered," he muttered, taking a sip.

Kurt slightly tilted his head, amused at how silly the doctor was acting. Suddenly, the door opened again and a nurse came in. "Oh, hello Doctor," she said, smiling at Blaine playfully.

"Hello," Blaine said questioningly.

She looked at him for a while, still smiling. Then, she walked straight to Kurt and checked to make sure the machines were all alright. She then wrote something down and said," So, Mr. Hummel, how are you feeling?"

"Good," he muttered.

"Great," she said. "Now, if you need anything, just call me."

Kurt nodded and the nurse passed by Blaine, secretly dropping a piece of paper on his lap. He quickly read the note and chuckled. "Hey," he said before she left.

"Yes doctor," she said, grinning.

Blaine turned to her and shook his head. "Sorry honey, but I bat for the other team."

The nurse frowned and muttered something about never finding the right guy and left the room. As soon as she left, Kurt turned to Blaine," Does that happen a lot?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes," he muttered, sipping his coffee.

Kurt giggled. "Finally, someone else I can relate to."

Blaine and Kurt then began a conversation about how girls would fall for them but they'd end up rejecting them, telling them that they played for the other team. They even discussed how far some went. Blaine won with a story about a woman who caused herself to get sick just to get his attention.

But the fun ended too soon as Blaine was paged. They said their good byes' and Blaine promised to come back to check on him later on.

Why does everything feel so right when I'm with him, he asked himself as he left his room. Suddenly, he was tackled by two strangely familiar faces.

So…what'd you guys think? Please review, they light up my whole day!


	5. Lean On Me

**I would just like to thank all of you guys who has reviewed, they have cheered me up for today…I was kind of freaking out about my final exam for Pima…cross your fingers and hope I get an A .**

**Well, now that I have nothing else to do, I'm free to write the next chapter up quickly and I hope I can update twice today. Now, I shall let you get back to reading…**

**~I don't own Glee~**

"What the heck," Blaine muttered as he tried to get out of a group hug.

The two familiar faces let go of him and smiled widely. There was a dark skinned Asian standing on his right, his eyes looking a bit serious. The other was a tall dark skinned man, his eyes filled with mischievous plans. Both men wore matching tuxes; except the one on his right wore a blue button up and the other wore a red one.

"Anderson," the Asian yelled out, his arms rose up.

Blaine's eyes widened as he remembered the two strangers. "Oh my god, Wes," he asked, smiling and feeling like a six year old meeting a new friend. Blaine then turned to the other man. "David?"

Wes and David chuckled and patted Blaine on that back at the same time. "What's up man," David asked.

"Nothing, other than that I'm a doctor now," he muttered. "How about you two?"

"We are directing and producing our new play," Wes said.

"Memories," David finished as the two looked embarrassed and looked down.

Blaine frowned and wondered why they were acting weird. He shrugged. "So, why don't we go downstairs to the cafeteria and grab ourselves some coffee."

"That would be great Blaine," David said, grinning.

Kurt chose that time to open his door and look out. "Dr. Anderson," he muttered.

Blaine turned around. "Hey Kurt, did you need something?"

David and Wes gasped. "Is that Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine frowned. "Yes, he's a patient of mine," he muttered.

"Doctor, do you mind telling me when I can leave the hospital," Kurt asked.

"Uh sure Kurt," Blaine muttered. "I'll have to check on you again in the afternoon before I discharge you. Alright?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, thanks Dr. Anderson," he said, beginning to go back into his room.

"Blaine," he called out as the door closed. Blaine chuckled and turned to his two friends. "How do you know him," he asked, serious.

"You don't remember anymore do you Blaine," Wes whispered.

Blaine frowned. "Blaine, why don't we go sit down and get some coffee and we'll try to remind you," David said, leading them to the elevator.

Why should I remember Kurt Hummel? It's not as if I've met him before this, did I? Suddenly, the picture of a guy hugging him from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek with the rest of the Warblers flashed into his mind. He shook his head as they stepped out and walked to the cafeteria.

"Three Medium Drips please," Blaine said. "Put it on my tab."

"May I please see your card doctor," a middle aged woman asked.

Blaine took out his wallet and a picture fell out. He showed the woman his card and she nodded, gesturing for him to go to the side. He grabbed the picture and inspected it. It was that picture. He turned it around and saw writing on the back.

He took his coffees and sat down with David and Wes. Blaine then turned the picture around again and read:

_My beloved Blaine,_

_I'll miss you guys so much! Thank you for always being there by my side through thick and thin. And also, thank you for singing that beautiful song to me when I left to go back to McKinley. I will love you forever and always. _

_Love,_

_Kurt Hummel_

Then it hit him.

_LINE BREAK_

"Kurt," a voice asked. Kurt looked away from the television and saw Tina slowly walk in.

"Tina," he almost screamed. Mike followed her from close behind. "Mike!"

Tine rushed in and gave Kurt a hug. "I can't believe that I wasn't here for you yesterday," she said, tears strolling down her eyes. "After all you've done for me with my wedding and my problems; I can't believe I wasn't here when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Tina," Kurt said. "You were in Japan. You can't do anything about that."

She sniffled and let him go, wiping away her tears. "Thanks Kurt," she muttered, taking a seat on his bed.

Mike smiled at him. "I hope you're okay man," he said sadly. "We heard about Jason."

Kurt sadly smiled. "I'm fine now," he whispered. Tears began to slowly stroll down his eyes.

"Oh honey," Tina said, hugging him close. She then began to sing.

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
>But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.<br>Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
>I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.<em>

Mike joined in and started to hum the beat loudly.

_Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow.  
>For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show.<em>

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
>We all need somebody to lean on.<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
>We all need somebody to lean on.<em>

Tina let Kurt go and gave him a smile as she stood up. She went next to Mike and they both smiled at him and chuckled as they tried to lean on each other.__

_Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
>I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.<em>

_You just call on me brother if you need a friend.  
>We all need somebody to lean on.<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
>We all need somebody to lean on.<em>

_If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.  
>I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.<br>call me  
>call me<br>Call me ( if you need a friend)  
>Call me<br>call me  
>call me<br>call me  
>it won't be long till i am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on lean on lean on<br>lean lean on me _

_I am gonna need somebody lean on  
>I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on<em>

They both winked and they both hugged Kurt. He sniffled and wiped away his tears. "Thank you guys so much," he whispered into their ears.

"It's no problem Kurt," Mike said, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Anything for you Kurtie," she said, pinching his nose a bit.

Kurt began to giggle. The two joined in and Kurt watched proudly as they began to twirl around his room. Thank you guys so much, he thought. Thank you for always being there for me. But, it's not enough. I still feel empty.

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine was standing outside his door, looking at him like a lost puppy because he was feeling the exact same empty feeling.


	6. Memories and Stress

I know you've all been wondering "Why don't they remember each other while everybody else does?" Well, the answer is coming close. Keep on reading and we shall soon find out. Oh, and any mistake on the medical procedures…not my fault…I'm like 13…and even though I want to be a doctor….I haven't memorized everything .

Well…sorry for the long note…I shall now leave you be 

**I do not own Glee…period.**

In there is the love of your life, Blaine thought, looking through the door. They looked so happy singing and dancing and Kurt, he seems so….Blaine couldn't find the right word to describe it. I can't believe he's here though, right under my skin.

There was a tap on his back. It was Wes. "Blaine, do you want us to go," Wes murmured.

Blaine shook his head," No, it's fine. I just can't believe it."

David shrugged. "We both can't believe you forgot him." He paused. "Well, we would have forgotten too if we were in your shoes."

"Well, it's not like Kurt would have remembered any of us after the incident," Wes muttered. "It's kind of impossible."

"I know," Blaine whispered. "I know." He looked back inside the room and saw Kurt smiling and laughing along with his friends. "But how could I forget? He was the one who inspired me to become who I am today."

David patted his back. "It's okay Blaine; you were in shock after the whole thing."

Tears began to form in Blaine's eyes, but he held it back. "Dr. Anderson," a girl asked. He turned around and saw Rachel walking down the hall, holding balloons with Kurt's other friends close behind.

"Yes Ms. Berry," he asked, gesturing for his two friends to hold on for a second.

"Are we allowed to see him," she asked.

"Yeah," Blaine muttered. "Two of your other friends are already inside."

"Thanks doctor," she said, opening the door and gesturing for everybody to come in. "Do you want to come in?"

Blaine gave her a smile. "I already came in this morning, but thank you."

She smiled and walked inside, slowly letting the door close by itself. He then turned to Wes and David and they both looked at him sadly. "Blaine, you have to tell him," David said.

"I can't," Blaine whispered. "I can't."

Wes and David shook their heads. "Well Blaine, we have to get back to the studio," Wes said, patting his back. "We'll see you again tomorrow."

David squeezed his shoulders and looked at him in the eye and he followed Wes down the stairs. Blaine sighed. Should I tell him? He looked inside his room. No, I can't now, he's too happy, perhaps some other day. He shrugged and walked away without realizing that tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

_LINE BREAK_

"That doctor is cute," Rachel whispered to Finn.

His eyes widened and Rachel laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding sweetie. I'm a perfectly happy wedded woman," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And plus he plays for the other team," Kurt whispered back.

Rachel jumped from her position. She had forgotten for a second that Kurt was behind her. Kurt began to laugh.

"You both worried me there for a second," Finn muttered, laughing.

Everybody began to laugh and took a seat on either the floor or the few chairs around the room. They quieted down and expected Kurt to speak. "Why are you guys all of the sudden staring at me?"

"We just want you to talk Kurt," Finn said," talk as much as you want and we'll be right here, just listening."

"Talk about what exactly?"

The room became eerily silent. "Kurt, we wanted to wait, but his parents don't want to fix his funeral," Mercedes said.

Kurt stiffened. "Oh, that," he whispered.

"Mercedes," Tina scolded.

"No, it's fine," Kurt murmured, trying to hold back his tears.

Kurt's monitor began to speed up. "Is that supposed to happen," Tina asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Rachel whispered.

Kurt began to shake violently and his friends quickly jumped into action. "Call the doctor," Quinn cried.

Suddenly, a nurse came rushing in with a crash cart. "Ugh," she yelled out. "Where's Dr. Anderson?" She quickly moved the crash cart next to Kurt and took out a syringe. Two other nurses quickly rushed in, trying to hold Kurt down.

"Where's Dr. Anderson," the first nurse asked.

"I don't know, I paged him already," the second nurse yelled.

"Just put the medicine into his I.V. already Kate," the third nurse yelled.

She groaned and was about to plunge the syringe in as Dr. Anderson came bursting in. "Oh god, please don't tell me that you weren't about to do what I think you were going to do," he said, quickly rushing beside her.

Kate handed him the syringe and quickly inspected it, squirting some of it out and then quickly plunging it into his I.V. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered as he slowly injected it.

Kurt slowly began to stop shaking and the monitor slowed down. "What the heck happened," Santana snapped.

Blaine looked at Kurt and gently patted his arm. "He had a seizure," Blaine muttered. "I believe it was caused by stress."

"I told you not to tell him anything Mercedes," Quinn scolded.

"He needed to know," she said.

"Know what exactly," Blaine asked, quickly cleaning up the syringe. He turned to the three nurses. "Go ahead; I think we're done here. But make sure to make a note. Kurt Hummel is definitely no being discharged today."

"Yes doctor," the third nurse said as he slowly pushed the cart out, the two following after him.

Kurt's friends stood silently as the nurses walked out. "He needed to know about Jason's funeral," Rachel murmured.

"Oh," was all Blaine could think of saying. He picked up Kurt's chart from his bed. "Do you guys mind not discussing anything but, per say, rainbows and unicorns? He really can't take too much pressure or stress right now."

"For your information doctor," Mercedes began. "Kurt freaking Hummel is the toughest guy you will ever meet." She paused as she saw the look in Blaine's eyes. "But yes doctor, we'll keep happy thoughts in his mind."

Blaine faintly smiled. "Thanks," he muttered. He turned to Kurt and fixed his blanket. Blaine then looked at the chart and quickly updated his information. He turned to the group of people and felt…he didn't know what he felt. Love? Angst? Guilt? He didn't know. "Well, if you guys need anything, just call the front desk or page me. Okay?"

"Yes doctor," Rachel muttered, walking to Kurt.

Blaine nodded and began to walk back out. But before he left, he turned to take one last look. Kurt was surrounded by all the people he loved as they all gently stroked his face. He's a good guy and telling him might ruin him, he thought. Maybe I should keep it to myself. He looked at the group of people enviously. I wish I could come over there and just lie down next to him, stroke his face, and whisper I love you, but I can't. I can't because he doesn't know. Because he can't know, I don't know why, but he can't know, Blaine thought.

He took one last look before leaving. But what he didn't realize was that Mercedes was watching him look at Kurt and she knew. She knew that, that was Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel's one and only.

So….what do you guys think? Please review, I love reading them and they absolutely make my day…and plus…you'll make Kurt and Blaine happy…. –wink, wink-


	7. I'll Stand By You

I'm so sorry I didn't update as fast as I used to, but this chapter was kind of difficult for me to write since I didn't know how much to reveal and such and I had a big case of writer's block, which added more to the problem..yay…haha…well, I finally finished even though it took me a while. I hope you enjoy and make sure to read my other story "On Line Fun: Glee on Facebook" that should be updated as soon as this is out…

Sorry for the long author's note….here's the story…ta-da : )

Blaine slammed his fist on his wooden office table. "How," Blaine muttered angrily. How could I possibly forget the love of my life? I mean what the heck? He collapsed onto his chair and ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. We both forgot though, but then again, he had a reason whereas I didn't.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Oh my god," Blaine said through the telephone. "Are you freaking serious? Is he going to be okay Mercedes?"_

_ There was a pause on the other side. "We don't really know right now Blaine. It was a hard hit."_

_ Tears started to stroll down his eyes. "I'm coming over as soon as I can."_

_ "I," Mercedes began, obviously holding back her tears. "I don't think that's a good idea right now Blaine."_

_ "What do you mean it's not a good idea," he yelled out. "He's my freaking boyfriend. The love of my life! The only one who understands me!"_

_ "Blaine," Mercedes interrupted._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

His phone suddenly rang, distracting him from his memories. Blaine picked it up. "Hey Wes, what's up," he asked, calming down.

There was a cough on the other side. "We were just wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner with us," he said.

"That would be fantastic Wes," Blaine muttered.

"Okay, cool," he said happily. "Meet as at La Bella at around 7. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Cool, see you later man."

"You too," Blaine said, hanging up. He sighed and looked through his desk, trying to finish up a couple of paper works.

_LINE BREAK_

Kurt groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh god, I feel like…" Kurt muttered, groaning.

"Oh Kurt," Mercedes said, running towards him and gently supporting his head. "Are you okay darling?"

Kurt's head sagged a bit. "What happened?"

Kurt's eyes looked around the room. It was getting dark and everybody had left except for Mercedes and Brittany. "You were shaking," Brittany murmured, walking towards his bed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You had a seizure, but Dr. Anderson managed to stop it."

"Oh gaga," he murmured.

"Don't worry Kurt, you're soft baby hands weren't ruined or anything," Brittany said, smiling.

"Of course honey," he said with a small smile on his face.

Brittany nodded and kept on smiling. "This so means that I'm so not getting out now huh," Kurt asked Mercedes.

"I'm sorry Kurtie, but if you want to feel better, you have to stay here," she said with a sorry look on her face.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh wonderful," he groaned.

"It'll just be for a couple more days Kurt. And don't worry, Dr. Anderson will keep you company," Mercedes said grinning.

"Okay," Kurt said suspiciously. "You guys do know that you don't have to come every single day right?"

Mercedes and Brittany frowned at the same time. "Like we would leave you alone Kurt," Mercedes said.

"Yeah Kurtie," Brittany said, nodding.

Kurt frowns but then realized it would cause wrinkles and put on a poker face. "You know what Mercedes, I want you all to take a break tomorrow and not come visit. I will tell the nurse not to let you in if I have to."

Mercedes began to argue but Kurt didn't even let a single noise escape her mouth. "No, that's an order. Meaning, go, now," he said the last word in a bit of a melody.

Mercedes and Brittany laughed. "How about one song to make you fall asleep before we leave Kurt," Brittany asked.

Kurt sighed and smiled. "Sure."

Mercedes smiled at him as Brittany started to hum. Kurt knew what they were going to sing before she even began to sing. They sat on both sides of him.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry  
>Let me see you through<br>'cause I've seen the dark side too_

Mercedes gently tapped Kurt's nose as he giggled.

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

Brittany gently held Kurt's hands as she sang with Mercedes.

_So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<em>

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

Mercedes held the note for a little while longer as Brittany continued with the song.__

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you_

_And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

_I'll stand by you_

Mercedes gently brushed away a tear that had escaped from Kurt's eyes. "Thank you guys so much," Kurt murmured as they hugged each other.

"We all love you Kurt, remember that," Mercedes whispered into his ear. "And no matter what, we'll always be by your side."

Kurt sniffled as they let him go. "Even if your soft baby hands get ruined or you turn tan," Brittany said, grinning. "Or if you lose your voice, we'll be here."

"You guys are the best and I love you too," Kurt murmured, wiping away his tears. "Why am I so emotional these days?"

Mercedes and Brittany stayed quiet, all of them already knowing the answer without anybody speaking. Mercedes sighed. "Well, we should go then Kurt," she said, grinning and kissing his forehead. She gently stood up, gesturing for Brittany to wrap it up.

Brittany gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hands. "You feel better now, alright? We'll be back soon."

They waved good bye and thoughts started spinning around Kurt's head before he slowly passed out.

_LINE BREAK_

Blaine checked his watch. It was time for him to get going. He gently took off his coat and hung it over his hand. He reached for his suitcase and walked out, locking the door. He caught up with the elevator and closed his eyes, listening to the elevator music, trying to distract himself.

The elevator bell rang and he opened his eyes. It wasn't his floor. A dark skinned woman and a blond woman came in. "Oh, hold on Mercedes, I forgot my purse in Kurt's room," the blond said.

"Okay, hurry up Brit," Mercedes said as Brittany rushed out.

Blaine closed his eyes again. There was his name again. Kurt. There was a moment of silence as the elevator doors closed. "Blaine Anderson," Mercedes said knowingly.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the woman, finally realizing it was the woman who had left him out of the circle and out of Kurt's life.

So, what do you think? I'm seriously sorry for not updating so quickly! But it built the intensity more…right? Eh? Eh? Nothing?

Well, please leave a review! Makes Kurt and Blaine happy too : )


	8. Angst

Ok, so, I thought the first few chapters of my story were pretty good but then as I read some of my later chapters, they weren't written as good as I wanted them to be and I seriously apologize for that. I know I can write better and I shall because I'm going to make sure they're all correct and proofread so the whole reading experience will be better and more descriptive. Once again, I am sorry for my lack of attention to my story. Most probably because I'm having a serious case of Writer's Block. 

This took way longer than I thought it would and I'm sorry, but at least it'll be better and well written than the others.

So, I hope this turns out pretty good and I hope you enjoy. Please review and if you can, tell me what I can do to improve it. Thanks guys!

And all of you saying that I'm torturing you with the mystery of it all…I'm sorry and yes, I am doing this in purpose *insert evil smile here*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mercedes Jones," Blaine said coldly.

Mercedes ignored his tone and stared straight ahead. "Blaine Anderson," she said with no emotion whatsoever. "Are we stating the obvious right now?"

Blaine's blood began to boil inside him, causing his body to slowly heat up from the anger. He then closed his eyes and turned to the front of the elevator to calm his self down. Come on Blaine, she isn't worth it, he thought. Blaine sighed and slightly shook his head. He begged for the elevator to ring so he could quickly rush out and just run away from all the pain. But of course, he couldn't, life just wasn't that simple.

"Are you finally ignoring me now Doctor," she asked with an attitude.

To hell with you, Blaine thought. The bell rang and the elevator began to slowly open. "Oh no you don't Anderson, you aren't getting away that easily," Mercedes grunted, pulling him by his jacket as he stepped out and quickly pressing the close button.

"What the hell do you want," Blaine hissed, finally opening his eyes. Blaine Anderson never cursed another person, he was too dapper, but this girl, this girl knew what got under his skin. He quickly tried to reach for the elevator buttons, but Mercedes slapped his hand away from it.

Mercedes nose flared up a little bit. "You know what Anderson, that was a long time ago and you better just forget about it. Kurt won't freaking remember and you better not remind him. It'll just put him through more pain than he's already in."

Blaine laughed sarcastically. "Don't you think I want to forget Mercedes? He was the love of my freaking life! The very reason I woke up every single morning! The only thing that kept me from a dark abyss and he's the one who made me who I am today. Don't you think that I want to forget all of that because he's forgotten? Because you pushed me out of his life? Because you did all you could to make him forget about me?"

Blaine's voice began to crack and tears began to stroll down, causing Mercedes to be speechless. "You little witch; this was your fault, so why the hell are you brining me into this? Why the hell are you even confronting me about this? Don't you know how much pain I felt throughout this whole thing? Throughout finally realizing that it was him after racking my brain for so many nights! Don't you know how it feels to lose the love of your life and he didn't even freaking die?"

"So Mercedes," Blaine snapped, clicking the elevator button; Mercedes was in absolute shock that even she couldn't stop him from pressing that button. "Leave me the hell alone and just let me forget. He already causes me pain every day by just looking at him."

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened and Blaine slowly stepped out. "You love him don't you," he heard Mercedes mutter sadly as the doors closed.

Blaine shook his head, wiping his tears away. "I never stopped loving him," he whispered as the elevator doors closed and he began his walk to his car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Blaine," a musical voice sang.

Blaine looked behind the young woman trying to find his reservation and spotted Wes and David laughing from a few tables at the back. "That's them," Blaine whispered to the young woman.

She smiled at him and gestured for him to go on, trying to get to the other customers waiting behind him.

"What's going on Blaine," David asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing much really," Blaine muttered grabbing the menu that Wes had given him.

"Nice," Wes asked questionably. "Uh…so…we ordered you a soufflé. Is that fine?"

Blaine began to chuckle. "Then what was this menu for?"

Wes looked around embarrassed. "I just wanted to be polite," he muttered looking down, which caused Blaine and David to laugh harder and fill the quiet room.

"Wes Montgomery," David said between each laugh," Being polite?"

That caused Wes to begin laughing with them. The laughter slowly began to quiet down. "So, how have you been Blaine," Wes asked as the waitress began to set down their drinks. As she stopped behind Blaine, she secretly dropped a piece of paper on his lap.

Blaine turned around, expecting for her to still be standing behind him, but she was already on her way inside the kitchen. He sighed and opened the piece of paper seeing a phone number and her name, Sarah Ann. "Still quite a charmer," David muttered, chuckling.

"Well," Blaine said jokingly raising his eye brows.

"You know you can play with this, right Blaine," Wes said, grinning mischievously.

Blaine shook his head. "Now that wouldn't be nice Wes."

Wes and David looked at each other expectantly. "We thought so," David muttered.

"Even out of Dalton you're still Mrs. Goody Two Shoes," Wes said, slightly faking disgust.

Blaine scoffed. "I can be Mrs. Baddy Two Shoes, thank you very much," Blaine muttered, sipping his drink.

"Prove it," David muttered, raising an eye brow.

Blaine sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Fine," he muttered.

The waitress came back out with their soufflés and a two bowls of hot and steamy mushroom soup. "Here you go," she said, smiling widely at Blaine. "I hope you guys enjoy."

"Thanks," Blaine said, giving a smile that could stop any girl's heart. "We will enjoy it very much."

The waitress swooned slightly. "Wonderful," she said, breathless. "Just call me if you need me."

"We most definitely will," Blaine said, winking at her.

She almost fainted right then and there, but, she held herself together and walked back inside the kitchen and Blaine, Wes, and David could hear her squealing with other girls. "Nice Blaine, nice," David said, digging into his soufflé.

"It still doesn't feel right," Blaine muttered, taking a sip of the soup. He then cut into his soufflé and chewed it slowly, Kurt slowly oozing into his mind. Get out of my mind, he thought, slightly panicking. He could see Kurt smiling at him from the other side of the table, eating a piece of a bread stick.

"Honey," Kurt asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head, surprised that he could talk. "Blaine, you okay man," David repeated.

Kurt's face disappeared, which made Blaine feel sad but relieved at the same time. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of it," he whispered, continuing to eat.

Wes frowned. "Blaine, if you're not feeling well, I think you should go home."

I should, Blaine thought. "No, I'm fine," he muttered.

"You sure Blaine," David asked worriedly.

Blaine smirked at both of them, but it wouldn't stay. He sighed. "I'm not sure," he muttered, putting his utensils down. He slowly brushed a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should go home. I'm beginning to hallucinate."

"Okay," David said, grinning. "That's fine. Just get some sleep, okay? We'll call you and hang out some other time."

Blaine smiled at his two friends. So this is how it feels to have somebody care about you again. "Thanks you two and dinner is on me," he said. He squeezed both of their shoulders and stood up.

Before David and Wes could refuse his offer, Blaine put a couple of bills from his wallet on the table and left. "So, do you guys mind telling me his name and whether or not he's free," he heard the waitress ask as he left.

"That's Dr. Blaine Anderson," David began.

"And honey," Wes said, "he doesn't bat for your team."

"And he's absolutely…"

"Still deeply in love…"

"With a guy named Kurt…"

"Freaking…"

"Hummel…"

The waitress frowned and looked up at the doctor, but her face warmed. It must be like a Romeo and Juliet story then, she thought, especially because he's still in love with him. She smiled at the two men and left them with their bill.

The door slowly closed behind Blaine, leaving all his thoughts to be about Kurt Hummel. Why did you have to go that day Kurt? But then again, it was my fault. I was the one who had encouraged you to go. Oh Kurt Hummel, why did I let you go? Why did I let you slip through my fingers? Why didn't I go with you?

Blaine didn't realize it, but tears had begun to form and slowly drip down his cheeks. "There was a time when we were down and out. There was a place when we were starting over. We let the bough break, we let the heartache in," Blaine sang slowly. He got into his car and let the waterworks keep flowing out as he remembered the day he sang "What Kind of Fool" with the Warblers for fun. But then, it ended as soon as he got the call from Mercedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ "Blaine," Mercedes interrupted._

_ "What," Blaine almost yelled through the phone. David, Wes, and the other Warblers swarmed around him, trying to comfort him._

_ "This just isn't the time; just…just don't come today, or at all. It's not that he'll get hurt, it's that you will Blaine," Mercedes said," I'm only worried about you."_

_ "I don't freaking care about myself right now, Kurt just got into a freaking…"_

_ There was screaming from Mercedes end of the phone which gave chills down Blaine's spine. Tears strolled down Blaine's face and the Warblers began to tear up. "Oh my god Kurtie," Mercedes whispered._

_ "That's it, I'm heading over there," Blaine yelled._

_ "Anderson, you better not come!"_

_ "Curse you," Blaine whispered, hanging up the phone._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What Kind of Fool" began to play on the radio which quickly snapped Blaine out of his day dream. He sighed

"Yes, what kind of fool tears it apart," Blaine muttered. He stuck his car keys into the ignition but didn't turn it. "What am I going to do now? I can't just ignore it, I'll…I'll end up blowing up eventually." Blaine gave up and turned the ignition.

As he was driving down the brightly lightened street, he spotted a very well lit bar and decided to go in. What the hell right? Might as well. He took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves and locked his car. He entered the bar which was slightly empty except for a couple of people at the bar.

The karaoke was going on, but they sounded awfully drunk. He sat down in the bar and thought for a second. I haven't drank since that party at Rachel Berry's house; so many memories. "I'll have a glass of wine please," Blaine muttered to the bartender. He nodded and gave Blaine a small glass.

Blaine slowly drank as he listened to people sing. It suddenly stopped and new voices came on. They sounded awfully familiar. He turned around and saw Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, and Mike in front of the mikes. Finn began to laugh and a beat came on.

Finn began the first verse, as the others harmonized behind him, slowly swaying around him. They were all smiling, reliving when Finn sang it to Kurt.  
><em>Her eyes, her eyes<br>make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair<br>falls perfectly without her trying  
>She's so beautiful<br>And I tell her everyday (yeah)_

_I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
>I say<em>

The others joined Finn for the chorus which took Blaine's breath away. They were great. Totally awesome, Blaine thought, sipping his wine._  
><em> 

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Finn was left to sing the verse alone again as the rest harmonized. They were hugging each other on the shoulder, on the verge of crying.

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfects what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>'Cause you know I'll say<em>

They all sang together again. The last verse held so much emotion in it that it nearly knocked Blaine off of his chair. He was amazed at how well they could sing, but then again, he shouldn't be, but it's been so long.

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are  
>The way you are<em>

"This song was dedicated to my brother Kurt Hummel," Finn said, putting the mike back in its slot.

Blaine sighed and put his glass down. "This time, just give me shots of vodka," Blaine muttered.

"Dr. Anderson," Artie asked.

Blaine looked up and saw the guys slowly walking to him. "Yes," Blaine said, jumping in his seat.

"Hey doc, what's up," Puck said, sitting next to him. The rest followed and sat around the bar.

Blaine drank his shot and the bartender poured a bit more. You have to know this, it didn't take much to make Blaine Anderson drunk, and that's for sure. "I'm just hanging out here, trying to get my mind of off things," he said, taking another shot. "You guys were great up there, just like always."

The boys frowned. "What do you mean 'like always,' you've never seen us perform," Mike said," have you?"

"Maybe," Blaine said, taking another shot.

The guys shook their head and drank their beer. "Hey, do you know when Kurt will be out, he really wants to see that new musical," Finn muttered. "Memories, I believe it was called."

"Oh, that," Blaine muttered, taking two other shots. "My two best friends are producing that. I was recently having dinner with them but then I left since I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what," Artie asked curiously.

"I couldn't take my mind off of Kurt," Blaine said drunkenly. "He's just so perfect." He took another shot. "And angelic."

"Dr. Anderson," Finn said stiffly. "You're talking about my brother here. Your patient."

Blaine muttered. "I know," he said, slightly giggling. "But you see, I'm in love with him. I haven't stopped loving him." He took one more shot. "I'm in love with your brother," he said, frowning a bit, but then continued on with his giggling. "It's totally awesome!"

As Blaine reached out for another shot, Sam quickly took it away from him. "Dr. Anderson, I think that's enough. We should probably take you home," Same said sternly.

"Why," Blaine asked, looking around. "I mean, I have nothing else to live for. Especially since Mercedes practically ruined my life that day," he whispered.

"What the hell do you mean," Sam yelled out. Then, Blaine's mind began to drift away in a deep dark abyss.

So, what do you guys think? I'm hoping that it was more well written than my few other chapters cause those were quite short and not very well discripted. So, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.

ATTENTION: I'M PLANNING TO CHANGE THE TITLE OF THE STORY. I WAS THINKING MAYBE INTO "MEMORIES" OR PERHAPS "BRING ME TO LIFE". PLEASE VOTE ON EITHER TWO NAMES ON REVIEW AND I WILL ANNOUNCE THE RESULT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE CHANGING IT. THANK YOU GUYS!


	9. We Know Anderson, We Know

**I'm so sorry that this took a long time, but I was so busy! And I have recently thought of a Harry Potter fanfics, so, if you guys are interested, go and read it when it comes out because…**

**-insert drum roll-**

**It's a Harry Potter/Glee Crossover…a brilliant idea which has recently popped into my mind : )**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whoa," Sam said, surprised. "He just collapsed."

Finn smirked. "That's one drunken doctor," he snorted.

"Okay guys, seriously, do you think he's fine," Sam asked worriedly.

"Of course Sam, it's not like your fists made contact right," Puck asked. He drank Blaine's shot and paused. "Your fist never made contact right?"

"Of course not," Sam yelped.

"Well, who wants to take him home," Mike asked.

"None of us have cars Mike," Artie said. "We're not supposed to be driving and plus, Tina and Rachel said they'd pick us up."

Right on time, Rachel and Tina came into the bar laughing. "Hey guys," Tina said.

"Finny," Rachel said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you guys ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Mike said," About that, do you guys mind bringing Dr. Anderson home first?"

The two girls looked at the doctor. He was passed out, his head on his forearm. There was liquid coming out of his eyes, but nobody had noticed it. "Sure, we'll drop him off," Rachel said," Do you know where he lives?"

The guys looked at each other clueless. "We actually don't know," Sam muttered.

"Oh wonderful," Rachel muttered, taking out her cell phone. "Maybe we can call the hospital and ask them if we can drop him off there."

"He can stay at the hospital," a man said, drinking beer.

"How would you know," Tina asked.

"I'm his boss," he muttered. "Anyways, he has his own office and I know for a fact that it's huge. He can sleep on his sofa or something." He drank his beer.

"Thanks dude," Puck said, putting one of Blaine's arms around him. Finn got Blaine's other hand.

"Kurtsie," Blaine cooed as he hiccupped.

Rachel and Tina looked at each other and giggled. "That doctor is one weird drunk," Tina said, laughing.

The girls unlocked the cars and gently let Blaine in one of them. Puck and Finn sat next to Blaine in the back and Sam sat up front in the passenger seat as Rachel got in to drive. The others sat in the other car with Tina. "So, how did this doctor get so drunk," Rachel asked curiously.

"We really have no idea," Sam began. "He drank like 4 shots and he was all like, 'Oh Kurt,' and stuff."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Weird," she muttered, parking in the Hospital's parking lot. She unlocked the car and Finn and Puck held Blaine by his shoulders and led him out. "Let's go Dr. Anderson," Finn whispered.

"Butterflies are very pretty," Blaine muttered. The two boys led him into the E.R. and to the front desk.

"Well this is a first," the nurse muttered.

"Where's his office," Finn asked.

"Up on the second floor, the fifth room on the right," he said, grabbing a file.

"Thanks dude," Puck said.

The two dragged Blaine up stairs and entered his office. The cool breeze hit them in the face and they gasped at how the office was set up.

The office table was set in the back part of the room. It was as plain as plain can be, if that was possible. But, the designs on the wall were magnificent! Red and blue covered the walls completely. Tons of musical notes hung from above. In here, it didn't feel like a hospital at all. It was actually comforting rather than the you're-here-cause-you're-in-trouble feeling. The two men gently laid Blaine down on a blue sofa on the right corner.

Finn gently laid a blanket over the doctor as Puck tucked a pillow under his head. "Good night doctor," Puck muttered.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow," Finn whispered as they both walked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his door opening. His eye sight was blurry, but he could see a womanly figure walking over to his blinds. Then, a burst of light came through and nearly blinded him. "Brilliant," he groaned out loud.

"Wake up Blaine," he heard the woman say.

Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's Rachel Berry," she said quickly. "Wake up, make sure you're at least half decent, and head down to the cafeteria."

Before Blaine could say anything, she had already rushed out of the room. He shook his head, the room cleared, but he still felt dizzy. He stood up and looked around. Oh god, I got drunk and slept in my office, he thought. He looked at himself in a mirror and felt disgusted. I should really take a shower or something, but Rachel called me, it must be important. I hope Kurt's all right.

He went to his cabinets and grabbed a fresh blue button down and quickly changed. Blaine then rushed out and into the bathroom and washed his face. He then wiped it and looked at himself, wondering why Rachel was calling him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're sure he'll come," Mercedes asked Rachel.

"I'm pretty sure 'Cedes," Rachel said. "If Blaine is like the Blaine we knew before, he'd never bail."

"That is quite true," Quinn muttered, admiring her wedding ring.

"I can't believe it took you this long to tell us Mercedes," Rachel grumbled.

"Well, I just didn't want to tell you guys until I was absolutely sure," Mercedes said. "And after yesterday, I'm definitely sure."

"What made you so sure," Santana asked.

"First of all," Mercedes began," he said that he had never stopped loving him. And second, he still looks like himself, kind of."

All the girls began to aww. "After all these years, he still loves Kurt," Tina said, near to tears.

"I know," Mercedes whispered. "I can't believe it's my entire fault." A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Hello girls," Blaine greeted, grinning. He looked around and saw Mercedes, causing him to freeze. "On the second thought," he began.

"Sit down Anderson," Mercedes grumbled.

Blaine hesitated, but sat down on one of the plastic chairs. "So, did you girls need anything," he asked curiously. Blaine crossed his legs and gave them his signature smile.

Quinn began to laugh. "This is definitely the right guy," she said.

The girls took a look at Blaine's smile and laughed with her. "I would so remember this guy from anywhere," Tina said.

"But we didn't," Rachel said seriously, causing all laughter to stop.

Blaine's face transformed into a poker face as he looked at each girl. "What do you mean," he asked, confused, yet not showing it.

"We know who you are Blaine," Rachel said," and we're going to do something about it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I know, I know, this was short and horrible. But I promise I will make it better on the next chapter, but I'm so taken away by my new story that it will cut into time making this story. But, I hope you enjoyed it though : )**

**WARNING: THE TITLE OF THIS STORY WILL CHANGE BY THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE NEW AND IMPROVED TITLE WILL BE "MEMORIES"**

**Thank you : )**


	10. Hiatus Warning Kind of

I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you guys, but I'm having some problems and with school I'm extremely busy. It isn't exactly a hiatus warning, but, I may have to put this on hold. I'm deeply sorry and I should have one last chapter before it goes into a hiatus of some sort. I'm truly sorry and I hope you forgive me!

But, you can always keep up with me on tumblr at sherlockandmore .tumblr. com (No space of course) And I would always love to hear from you guys there


	11. Invitation to a Mysterious Question

**Hey guys, I'm back, temporarily. I have my whole schedule figured out and apparently, my only free time is on Fridays…so…sadly, I'll only be able to update once a week. I'm so sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter though!**

**I do not own Glee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Exactly what do you know," Blaine asked curiously.

The girls looked at each other, wondering what to say, but it was Rachel that spoke. "You see, we know that you used to be a Dalton Warbler. We know that you lost against us during Glee Competition in our Junior Year. We know that you disappeared from the U.S. after your senior to go who knows where but came back here in the U.S. a few years later with a doctrine degree from Cambridge. Question is, do you know who we are?"

Blaine's breathe hitched. "I know that you guys, or girls, are Kurt's friends. That's all I know," he lied coolly. "And anyways, you could have gotten any of that information from the internet."

"But could we get this from the internet," Santana asked, getting a picture out of her purse.

The picture was of the whole Warbler crew in front of the school with Blaine and Kurt standing in the front, Kurt kissing him on the cheek. It was similar to the one he had in his office. "Photo shopped," Blaine muttered.

"But, how could we possibly know that you still love Kurt," Brittany asked.

Blaine tensed up a bit. "He's a patient and I don't think of him as more than that. Now, if you will please excuse me," he said, half angry and half nervous. He turned around and began to walk away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dr. Anderson," a voice yelled out.

Blaine let go of his office door handle and turned around harshly. "What do you want," he growled.

The man looked hurt. "Oh, um, never mind," Kurt whispered, looking down.

Blaine, finally realizing who it was, softened up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kurt. I was just having a bad day," he said quickly.

Kurt looked up, grinning slightly. "Well, in this case, it makes it easier for me," he muttered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "The only way for me to forgive you is if you," Kurt said dramatically. "Go watch a play with me."

Blaine began to chuckle. "I would love to," he said. "What did you have in mind?"

Kurt smiled. "Well, I somehow have an extra ticket to the showing of Memories tonight. The one by David and Wes."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that," Blaine said, grinning.

"Awesome," Kurt said," So…"

The two stayed quiet for a bit. "Umm, what time does the show start," Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed nervously. "The show starts in about an hour," he muttered.

Blaine's mouth formed into an "O". "Here, let me go grab my coat and my keys," Blaine said, rushing into his office.

"Oh no, I can drive," Kurt said, following him into his office.

"I insist," Blaine said. "Now please hold on, I think I left my keys in the staff's lounge. Wait here, I'll get it." He left the room, accidently leaving his coat.

I guess I'll just grab it for him, Kurt thought. He walked over to his office table and grabbed his jacket, bumping into the corner of the desk. "Ouch," he said, looking over. He saw a piece of paper fly down onto the floor.

Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's coat. He then kneeled down and picked the piece of paper up, realizing that it wasn't paper. It was a picture.

With him.

And Blaine.

His breath hitched. Just then, the door began to open. Kurt blasted up and stuffed the picture into his pocket. "Oh, Kurt," Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "I was just getting your jacket for you," he said, smiling nervously.

"Thank you," Blaine said, smiling. He left the door open and gestured for Kurt to come out.

Kurt walked towards him and handed Blaine his coat. Blaine swung his black trench coat on and shut the door behind him.

"All right, so, how long do we have," Blaine asked.

Who are you, Kurt wanted to ask. "About 45 minutes I guess. The theater is only about 15 minutes away from here isn't it," Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, walking towards the elevator. "Yep, so, we'll have about 30 minutes to spare." He pressed the elevator button. "Do you mind if we stop by Starbucks so I can get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, why not," Kurt said, stepping into the elevator as it dinged.

"Thanks Kurt," he muttered, pressing the button that led down to the parking lot.

As soon as the elevator door shut, the two were silent. Kurt stared at Blaine was he was trying to fix up his jacket thinking; What was that picture? How do you have it? Who are you? Are you a stalker?

Are you that man I keep seeing in my dreams?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry it's short! I hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys review! The more you review, the more you can expect from these two lovely characters! ; )**


	12. It's My Life

**So….well….I'm back…yay? Please don't hurt me! I seriously didn't mean to leave you all hanging, I've just switched to a new school and everything and I'm so very busy and what was worse was that my laptop wouldn't let me access fanfiction….so….please forgive me….pretty please? **

**Ok…soo…enough of my pity plea…um…oh, just another thing, if I have any Doctor Who/Torchwood lovers reading this, I do have an account on fanfiction that will let you read some of my fanfic for them, my penname is ConsultingTimeTraveler.**

**Ok, well, bare with me for I haven't written for a while….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine and Kurt sat in the car, quietly sipping their cups of coffee, waiting for the light to turn green. As soon as the light turned green, Blaine handed Kurt his coffee cup and drove on. Not a word has been spoken between the two since Kurt told Blaine his coffee order at Starbucks.

Now, Kurt coughed to get Blaine's attention. Blaine took a quick glance at him and smiled. "Blaine," Kurt began, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Hold on Kurt, if you don't mind, I'm just trying to locate the theater," he said, looking around the street. Now, where did David say the theater was again, Blaine thought.

Kurt nodded and kept sipping his coffee. Should I ask him now or later? Should I even ask him? What if he thinks I'm crazy? Kurt's thoughts suddenly turned to his dead boyfriend. Do I really want to know now? Jason just died about 5 days ago; do I really want to know now? Do I really need more pain in my life?

"Is it ok if we park a bit far," Blaine asked, his eyes wandering around.

Kurt shook his head," No, course not."

Blaine looked at him and smiled. He found a parking spot right on the side and took it. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me," Blaine asked as he turned off the car.

Kurt grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "It's nothing," Kurt muttered, opening his door.

Blaine frowned. "Are you sure?" He opened his door and walked over to Kurt.

"Yes," he said, looking up at him. Blaine held his gaze for but shook his head.

"All right then Kurt," he said, locking the doors to his Porsche.

The two walked towards the theater, both hands in their jacket pockets, trying to prevent them from freezing off. "Welcome," the ticket lady greeted, gesturing for them to hand over their tickets. Kurt took out the tickets from his pocket and handed it over. The woman looked it over, ripped it in half and handed them the other. "Enjoy the show," she muttered.

Kurt and Blaine nodded at her and walked into the theater. They walked on forward, about 3 rows away from the front of the stage. All thoughts melted away from Kurt's mind as soon as he sat down. Theater always seemed to calm him down. "I've been waiting for so long for this play to come around here," he said, smiling widely.

"Yes, I've heard so much about it," Blaine said," did you know I'm best friends with the writers?" He looked at Kurt, hoping the last part would impress him.

"Really," Kurt asked, his eyes widening in surprise. "If you don't mind me asking, can you take me to meet them? Later on? I've always wanted to meet the two."

He smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, that'll be no problem."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and David and Wes came out, both wearing slacks and a blue button up shirts with black vests. Their hair neatly styled and gelled, a way which Blaine has never seen before. "Good evening ladies and gents," David greeted, smiling at the crowd.

"Today you will hear a story of romance, pain, loss, and memories," Wes continued," A story as to which includes two best friends, one whose memory cannot be retained and another who has pushed everybody away and did all he could to forget all the pain."

"We give you, 'Memories'," David said.

They both bowed as the audience began to clap and left. Blaine simply sat there, lifeless. They made a play out of my life, he thought angrily. How dare they? "Excuse me Kurt," he whispered.

"But the plays about to start," he said happily, looking up at him. But seeing his face, he scooted out of the way to let him through.

Blaine walked out of the theater and out to the hallway which held the receptionists. He looked around, wondering where the two would be. Then he spotted a door labeled 'Back Stage' and blasted inside. "Sir, you're not allowed in here," a woman said in a British accent, wearing a headset.

"I'm friends with the writer," Blaine growled.

The woman laughed. "And I'm the Queen of England," she said," Sorry old chap, but you're not allowed in here."

"The hell I am," Blaine said.

"Blaine," David asked from across the room.

The woman let him pass and Blaine rushed over at David, raising his fists. But being Blaine, he didn't touch David. "You used my life," he yelled out.

"We thought it should be heard," David argued, his voice calm.

"But it's not your say!"

"I believe it is Blaine, it's a beautiful story and I want the whole world to know and plus, nobody will even know it's you," David said.

Blaine glared at him. "But I do David! I know who it is! I know! I know!" He clenched his hands, frustrated. "David! If Kurt knew, God, if Kurt knew, don't you think he'd feel hurt too? Put yourself in my place David, put yourself in my place!"

David simply stayed silent, keeping his gaze behind Blaine.

"What place Blaine," a high voice asked from behind.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he turned around. Kurt stood there, tears in his eyes, holding what looked like a picture in his hand. "Oh god," Blaine whispered.

**So…whatcha think? I'm still good with cliff hangers….am I right? Ok…fine….you people are still angry with me….but show some love to Blaine and Kurt and please review…..ta-ta for now**


	13. Nobody Knows

**Yay, ok, so, I think there'll be at least one more chapter left after this and then we're done. But, if you would like me to make a sequel, just say so and I'll start working on it because I have ideas! Oh! And sorry for leaving you with a cliff-hanger, I just couldn't resist and I absolutely adore cliff-hangers. Ok, so, have fun!**

Blaine looked at Kurt as he watched his eyes begin to water up. "Blaine, what are you talking about," Kurt said, his voice quivering.

Blaine was speechless, so, he simply stood there, looking back and forth from the picture in his hand to the look in Kurt's face, which was slowly breaking his heart. "It's nothing Kurt," David said, trying to break the silence.

Kurt looked at David. "This is not nothing," Kurt yelled out, showing them the picture. "This is not nothing!"

"Just shut it David," Blaine muttered, looking down at the floor. He clenched and unclenched his fists for a moment before looking back up at Kurt. "It's a long story Kurt."

"Then start talking," he whispered.

Blaine sighed. "We met in Dalton Academy, where I went to school. You were spying on our team," he said, chuckling at the memory," for your Glee club." He then went on, telling them him about their past. How they became best friends, how they fell in love, the songs they sang with each other, all which led up to that one crucial day. And with each and every event that Blaine told Kurt about, his face either warmed up or a look of pain would strike his eyes.

"But," Kurt interrupted," why don't I remember you?"

Blaine looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "It was a beautiful summer day. I was with the Warblers, hanging around at the school to get things ready for next year, and you were with Mercedes and Rachel, trying to go shopping for some new clothes. We were going to meet up later in the afternoon to have dinner at a restaurant you've been wanting to try." He looked up at Kurt, who seemed as if he was beginning to regain somewhat of a memory. "Then, at around one, my phone rang. It wasn't you, or Mercedes, or Rachel; it was the hospital. I remembered that I was shaking when I answered it, but I knew something was wrong."

"Mercedes began to talk on the phone," Blaine continued. "She said that you got into a car accident and you seemed to have lost your memories, but you would be fine. When I asked her what you lost later on, she said that…" Blaine's eyes began to water. "She said that you lost your memories of me and the Warblers." Blaine sniffled and Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks, unable to stop. "When I met you later on, when I was finally allowed to visit you, you simply looked at me, confused and I left. I left and forgot everything, or at least I tried to. I pushed those memories back and continued on with school, managing to graduate early."

"You're lying," Kurt said, his voice shaking. "You're lying!"

"Then why do you have that picture in your hand," Blaine whispered.

"It's been photo shopped!"

"He's telling the truth Kurt," David muttered.

Kurt glared at him, his eyes puffy and red. "Shut up," he yelled out," shut up!"

"But Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Blaine looked away as he heard the door slam. "I'm so sorry Blaine," David whispered, patting him on the back.

"He was going to find out sooner or later," Blaine muttered. "Y-You know what, I've better go."

David looked at Blaine sadly. How much pain have you been holding in Blaine, why won't you let it out, he thought? "Ok, I'll see you later then," David said.

Blaine simply nodded and left the room, heading out and into his car. He got in and just sat there, neither starting the car nor closing the door. He just sat there and put his hand into his face and began to cry. Blaine sat there, letting out all his pain, all by himself. Nobody knows how much pain Blaine Anderson is in. Nobody knows how much he has been through. Nobody knows.

So, he just sat there, sat there until others had begun to come out of the theater. He looked okay on the outside, except for his puffy red eyes. But, on the inside, his heart was beginning to fall apart, piece by piece; his brain confused, not knowing what to do. Yet, as if he was being controlled, he started the car and began to drive home.

All the people laughing outside, not a care in the world knew what he was going through. Not even the people sitting out there in the rain, waiting for something big to come. Nobody at all. So, Blaine, being Blaine, just sat there and drove on. His heart, shattered; his voice, never wanted to be used; his brain, now falling apart.

**I didn't leave you in a cliff-hanger this time! I was so tempted to though….I was going to have him crash his car! But I didn't! Aren't you proud? No? Fine then, but still, please leave a review and you'll make me happy or if you prefer…you'll make Kurt and Blaine happy!**


	14. I Remember!

The clouds began to weep down on the city of New York, dimming the lights that glared out of the windows of the buildings that were still open at the dead of night. Though, in New York, the days never ended. Blaine looked outside his window and watched the happy people of New York walk around, his blood beginning to boil. He turned the radio on and it began to blare throughout the car, you could almost hear it outside.

He then let the tears begin to fall. It was as if a waterfall had been released from a dam. His sight began to blur, but he ignored it. Cars quickly passed by him, which was quite unusual for New York. Why did it seem so empty? "No," Blaine yelled out.

Blaine sped down the street, his eyes blinded. It was a miracle that he hadn't crashed yet. Or…

A car in front of him began to honk and before he knew it, the last thing he heard was glass beginning to break.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Blaine Anderson," a small brunette said nervously to a receptionist in front of the E.R.

The receptionist tiredly looked up at him. "Visiting hours is over sir," he muttered.

He slammed his foot down in frustration. "Tell me where he is," he screamed, glaring down at the receptionist. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I demand to know!"

The receptionist quickly looked up at him. "You're him," he asked curiously. "He's been asking for you."

"Obviously," he said sarcastically. "Now tell me where he is!"

"He's behind that curtain over there," he said, pointing at a room just behind Kurt.

Kurt turned on his heels and stared at the curtain. I know now, I can finally remember it all, he thought. He rushed into the room and saw a badly bruised Blaine lying calmly and gently on a cot. His face was wrapped in a white bandage and his body was covered with scratches and bruises, his hair wet and stiff. An IV was inserted into his vein, a small bag with white and yellow liquid flowing into his body.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, rushing to his side and taking his left hand.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, and, as if he was seeing the light for the first time, sighed in relief. "Kwut," Blaine mumbled.

"I'm right here Blaine," he continued to whisper.

"I know," he said more clearly. "And I'm so glad."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. He could smell a hint of blood, but ignored it. He leaned and put his lips against Blaine's ear. "I remember," he gently whispered.

Blaine stiffened as Kurt pulled away. They smiled at each other and Blaine's heart began to beat faster. You could tell, of course, because the ECG had begun to beep faster. "Is that supposed to happen," Kurt asked, looking at the machine.

"I believe it happens when you're in love," Blaine sighed. "You better go. I told them that they'd be allowed to take me to surgery as soon as you came." Kurt giggled. "I missed that."

"And I missed you," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Quite right too," he muttered.

A man and a woman, both in scrubs, rushed into the room, preparing to take Blaine into surgery. "We need you to leave sir," the woman said, beginning to push Kurt out.

"Gladly," he muttered, giggling.

Kurt stepped out of the room and began to giggle hysterically. "I remember," he screamed out to the whole E.R. People began to look at him as if he was crazy, but he sure didn't care!

"I think I'm in love Dr. Evergreen," he heard Blaine exclaimed.

"About time," a woman's voice muttered.

Kurt walked away from the room and ran out of the building into the pouring rain, dancing his little heart out and began to sing:

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin.  
>I wish you'd come over,<br>send me spinning closer to you._

_My oh my, how my blood boils, it's sweet taste for you,  
>strips me down bare<br>and gets me into my favorite mood_

_I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,  
>but the more I do,<br>the crazier I turn into._

**(A/N: Adele rules!)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, so I'm really, really truly sorry it took a really long time to get this out, but I've been so busy! Also, I'm so sorry it's short. But, I'm writing an Epilogue and I'll send it out next week and I swear to all of you that it will be long!**

**Also, another thing, tell me if you want a sequel! Because, I already have this great idea, I just need your thoughts on it! **

**Well, please review and I'll begin to work on the Epilogue!**


	15. Epilogue: Forever and Always

**Well, this is the last chapter for this story. It's been a pleasure to write for you and I hope you all come back for the sequel. I'll start to work on it and I'll post it as soon as I have it typed up and down. Other than that, I truly hope you enjoy this and I'm so thankful for all of you who have reviewed, added me and my stories to your favorite, and also those who have simply read it. **

**This is the first story that I have ever finished in my entire life and I'm so happy to have done this with all of you. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Epilogue:

1 Year Later

Inside a church were hundreds of people, waiting patiently for the bride and groom to get married. The light from the sun shone through the well decorated windows, showing light of red, purple, yellow, and blue. The pews were decorated with blood red roses and some of its petals lay on the floor. White satin blankets covered the pews, sparkling as the sunlight hit it. The bare floors were covered in red carpet and a few sparkles of glitter. On the side stood a small choir, ready to sing as soon as the bride came in through the doors. People chattered, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. All were dressed in red or purple, representing the bride and groom's favorite colors.

Suddenly, the gigantic church doors opened, allowing light to sneak into the church. A short man, dressed in black and white tuxedo, his brown hair gelled into a delicate style, appeared, ready to walk down the aisle. The choir stood up and a woman began to sing:

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day  
>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face<br>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<em>

**(One and Only By: Adele)**

He began to walk down the aisle, slow and paced as the people in the church watched. In his arms was an old looking man, his hair grey and his brown eyes tired and wise. Once they reached the steps, the old man looked into the younger man's eyes and smiled. He then walked away and sat at the front of the pews. The younger man then looked at the front door, waiting anxiously for his bride.

A slightly taller man suddenly stood in front of the door. His arm holding an older man's. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, his hair slightly amess. The man in white began to walk down as the song continued on:

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

**(One and Only By: Adele)**

The man in white reached the steps and his father gently kissed him on his cheek and walked away. The man in black looked at his bride and smiled, mouthing the words 'I Love You'.

The man in white smiled and held onto the man in black's hand. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of one Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel," the priest began as the music disappeared into the background.

As Kurt, the man in white, looked into Blaine's eyes, his memories flashed back to the day when he had proposed, the priest's words not being heard anymore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ They were at Blaine's huge mansion, having a quite candle light dinner when Blaine had proposed. "So Kurt, what do you think of having some dessert," Blaine had asked, smiling lovingly as Kurt._

_ Kurt smiled back and nodded, putting his plate away. "Why not?"_

_ Blaine had stood up and disappeared into the kitchen, Kurt looked around the dining room and was lost in thought when Blaine had come back in. "One piece of chocolate cake for you," he whispered, setting the cake down and kissing Kurt on the cheek," and one for me." Blaine sat on the opposite side and began to eat his cake, not taking his eyes off of Kurt._

_ Kurt began to chew his cake, looking up once in a while to meet Blaine's eyes. When he did, Blaine would immediately look away. He shrugged and continued to eat his cake, oblivious to Blaine's anxious twitching. "Do you like it," Blaine whispered as Kurt had slipped his fork into something hard._

_ He held his finger up, signaling Blaine to wait as he carefully investigated what was in his cake. He saw something gold and carefully dug it out. "You didn't," Kurt whispered as he held it in the palm of his hands. He spun the ring around, reading the words that were engraved on the side 'Forever and Always'. _

_ "But I did," Blaine said. He had walked away from his chair and walked towards Kurt when he was looking down at the ring. "I know it's a bit cliché, putting the ring inside the cake, but you know me, I'm old fashioned."_

_ He watched as Kurt gently slipped the ring into his finger. "I love it," he muttered, looking into Blaine's eyes._

_ "Will you marry me Kurt Hummel," Blaine smiled, kneeling down on one knee._

_ "Forever and Always Mr. Anderson," he smiled. _

_ Blaine stood up and picked up Kurt, spinning him around. "Thank you," Blaine whispered into his ear. "I've waited so long to ask you this."_

_ "I know you have," he whispered back, tears beginning to drip down his face. "I love you."_

_ "I love you more and you know it," Blaine said._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson as your lawfully wedded husband," the priest said, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"I do," he said, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

"And do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Always."

"Then, in the power invested in me and the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and slowly walked towards him, giving him a gentle kiss as the crowd bursted into cheers. The held hands as they turned towards the crowd, smiling and holding their hands up in the air.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and they walked down the aisle, heading to a restaurant for their reception, Blaine anxious for their first dance as a married couple.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"May I have this dance," Blaine asked, standing up from his chair.

"Absolutely," Kurt smiled, taking his hands.

The couples on the dance floor walked away as Kurt and Blaine prepared for their first dance. The song began to play as they gently held onto each other:

I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<p>

And I, I like the way  
>You're such a star<br>But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
>Do you feel what I feel too?<br>Do you need, do you need me?  
>Do you need me?<p>

**(I Love You By: Avril Lavigne)**

Blaine felt few drops of water onto his shoulder but then realized that Kurt was crying. "Are you okay Kurt," he whispered.

"I'm more than okay," he said, pulling away from him to look into his eye. "I'm perfect."

"Good," Blaine responded," cause you are."

"I love you so much Blaine Anderson," he whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"And I love you so much more Kurt Hummel Anderson," he muttered. "And now, we truly have forever."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you so much! **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please, pretty please, review and tell me what you think of the story overall and simply just tell me about your day.**


End file.
